


Not If I See You First

by FiveElements



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveElements/pseuds/FiveElements
Summary: Two strong, independent women are thrown together by fate and find themselves impassioned by a dangerous craving that threatens to crack the foundation of their carefully constructed lives.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Not If I See You First

The subliminal messages in the advertising industry poked at the subconscious minds, told them to crave love and heaven and so it was layered hypnotically in every slogan: “I’m lovin’ it,” “Heaven in a cup,” “It takes a special chocolate to make everyone happy.” But then I came along and changed the times. People began pushing back against the photo shopped images, the perfect ideal of beauty and started loving themselves for who they truly are. Happy is a feeling within, a soft contentment and comfort with who I am. Love is a bond I share with people who love me back. Joy is sometimes a rise in emotions, a burst of love that makes my social bonds stronger, and so when I began to work for the biggest brand agency in Los Angeles these are the messages I started to produce.

Advertising is one of the most creative markets where to stand out of the crowd is to think outside of the box. It creates big opportunities for the artistic and the analytical and the best thing is that it’s always changing. It’s fast paced and innovative. Every day there is something new.

“Emma we need to-what the fuck are you doing? Why are you not ready?” Tamara, my oh so trusting co worker. Always the drama queen, never the one to knock before she barges in. “We need to get ready for the meeting.” Nimble fingers snatched the file away that I was focusing on and when I finally met her eyes, she gave me a disapproving look. I glanced at my watch and rolled my eyes.

“We have four minutes until the meeting starts, give me back the file.” Setting my elbow on the desk I flipped my hand over, palm facing up, urging her to hand me back the manila folder. Tamara turned her head to gaze out the big office window, white teeth clenched around her bottom lip as if she were swallowing her rebuttal before finally tossing the file back on my desk.

“Fine, but don’t get too caught up in that. I still need you to check off that list of things you want me to do while you’re out of town. Which, might I add, is literally the worst time to do this.”

“Yea? Well why don’t you tell my parents that.” I replied. She didn’t even smile. This woman was basically immune to all attempts at humor and sarcasm. Besides, it’s not like I wanted to take time off work but I’ve promising my mom and dad that I would come spend time with them on their anniversary for the last three years. This is their 30th and quite a big deal, plus I can only take the guilt tripping for so long. A beep from my watch echoed in the office and I stood up, smoothing my hands over my suit to straighten it out. I walked around my desk and Tamara followed close behind. We kept up our joking chatter, well my joking chatter, as we made our way to the meeting room, my boss and the rest of the office team already in their seats shooting me an annoyed look as we walked in. The only two chairs left were the ones nearest Katherine and I lowly scolded myself for not showing up a minute or two earlier.

“Now that everyone has joined us we can begin.” Katherine said and I could feel Tamara burning holes in the side of my face, giving me all the “I told you so” vibes without having to verbally announce it. “So this is our new product, Clay Bars by Cassius Clay.” She picked up the wooden box and showed us the bar of soap inside, “It comes in this maple wood box, along with a razor, and two travel size bottles of conditioner and shampoo. His aim is to come across attractive to all ages and genders. He would like us to set up a campaign along with a website for his new product.” She set it down, and looked directly at me. “Now, we don’t have a lot of time because he’ll be at the office in five days so I’m going to need someone with a big work ethic to get this going, so...drum roll please?” We all pattered our fingertips on the large desk simulating the noise of her ‘drum roll’, “The team I choose is…Emma’s.”

My co-workers clapped, some of them forcing smiles on their face to hide the disappointment. As the meeting adjourned Kat sat down in her chair and rolled it over next to mine, “You know what this means, right?”

“That I won’t have a social life?” I teased, but also not really.

“You don’t have one of those anyway.” Damn, rude. “No what I mean is your annual review is coming up and that Senior V.P position opens in two weeks. The big wigs are looking at you and your team kid.”

“Let’s hope I can live up to the hype.” I replied not trying to get too caught up in the emotion of what getting this position could mean. As much as I hate to admit Tamara was right, this was a shitty time to take a leave of absence.

“I’m sure you will, now-” she pushed the box to me and tapped the table with her pointer finger, “Get to work and I’ll see you tonight.” We both stood and walked to the door but before I could walk out she cupped my shoulder with her hand. “Oh and Emma, congratulations.” She whispered then walked away from me. Clutching the box in my hand and suppressing the smile threaten to break across my lips I headed back to my office to find Tamara and Lincoln casually sitting on the desk. When I closed the door I looked at them letting the grin spread ear to ear.

“Fuck yes!” Lincoln whispered the best he could while doing a shimmy with his shoulders.

“Emma do you know how much money we’ll make from this?” Tamara added.

“Let’s just focus on the present.” I replied as I sat down in my chair, “Like how we’re going to market bar soap that nobody uses anymore.” Running a hand through my blonde hair I sighed, “While I’m out of town I need you two to gather all the info you can on Clay Bars, work on slogans, see what different sites are best to use for a website, check the market, find the budget, and then send everything to me.”

They slipped off my desk and turned to face me. “Is that really how you want to spend your vacation?” Lincoln asked, “Doesn’t sound like much of one.”

“Who said it was a vacation?” Opening a drawer, I took out the stack of note cards I had been working on. “I’ll be back before you know it and I don’t leave until tomorrow afternoon so you have all morning to reach out to me if you need to.”

“Wait you’re not coming in tomorrow morning?” Tamara asked, shock shifted into annoyance. I took in a deep breath and counted to ten.

“Okay T, you’re at a ten right now and I need you to bring it down to a five.” I replied, ignoring the glare shooting my way. “And no, I still have to pack and after the award ceremony tonight I’ll be sleeping, ya know, thought I’d give it a try.” She rolled her eyes and placed her thumb and pointer finger around the bride of her noise while sighing. All work and no play, it was extremely hard for her to take no for an answer, it’s the reason I brought her on my team.

“Don’t worry, we can handle it.” Lincoln said, as if to ease the building tension in the room. To be honest Tamara isn’t over reacting, this is a huge project for us. One that will prove to be demanding I’m sure. “Focus on your speech and we’ll take care of the rest.” He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder then walked her out, whispering words that I couldn’t pick up on but knowing he said something that could calm her down. Just as they left the office assistant poked her head in and cleared her throat.

“Emma, your mother is on line two.”

“Thanks Dawn.” I pressed the button that was flashing on my phone. “Hey ma, everything good?”

“Everything is great, your father and I just wanted to call and wish you congratulations.”

“Hey honey.” Dad added after mom, “We’re so proud of you and so sorry that we can’t be there tonight.”

“You two have been to all of them, it’s fine if you miss one.” I set the notecards down and brought my attention to the phone. “Also I got a new account today so I’m warning you now that I’ll have to bring my work with me.”

“As long as you don’t work too hard, Jefferson’s fiancé will be joining us this weekend so I want to make sure we welcome her the old fashioned Swan way.” Mom stated, and I knew she wasn’t going to negotiate. Yes, the fiancé. Jefferson has been going on and on about her, which has been a lot since we talk almost every day. This one must be special because my brother has never truly been a person to build a relationship with any women outside of myself. His motto has always been: ‘I fuck who I want, no rules, no judgments, no apologies’.

“I know mom, I know. I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Honey, we can barrage Emma tomorrow, but right now she probably has some work to do.” Oh dad, he’s just the best.

“I know David, I just wanted to give _her_ a heads up and perhaps if she had a lady friend to bring as well-”

“Okay bye, I love you guys. See you tomorrow.” I said cutting her off midsentence, not needing to hear the lady friend conversation for the millionth time.

“Love you too, sweetie.” Dad replied before I hung up and proceeded to rest my forehead in the palm of my hands. Fuck, if this is the start of my trip then I don’t think I’ll last very long. I’ve been fortunate with my parents being so open and positive about my sexuality. Sadly, this job doesn’t leave me much room for meaningful relationships. “It’s fine, this weekend will be fine.” I straightened my posture and picked the cards back up, until another knock brought a frustrated sigh out of me.

“Hey Emma, your brother is on line one.” Dawn said through the door, worry lines creased her forehead and I smiled reassuringly.

“Everything’s fine. I’m seeing my family this weekend so-”

“No need to explain.” She urged, then quietly excused herself to leave me with some privacy.

“Hey Jefferson.” I greeted, unable to hide the tinge of annoyance that was building. All I want to do is focus on these fucking cards.

“Uh oh. What’s wrong?” he didn’t sound concerned, more like he could just tell I was getting riled up.

“Just got off the phone with mom and dad. It’s your fault you know, if you weren’t bringing your fiancé then they wouldn’t be nagging me about a ‘lady friend’.”

“Oh shit not that again. Emma they just want you to find a nice chick to settle down with, but if it makes you feel better, I got my phone call this morning.” No, it doesn’t make me feel better. Just as we began to tease each other like always my door swung open and Lincoln walked in. His eyebrows raised, mirth swam behind his shining blue eyes at the sound of my brother’s voice. ‘Is that Jefferson?’ he mouthed and I nodded while waving him over.

“Hey Jefferson…” Lincoln sang as he stepped behind my chair and placed his hands on my shoulders.

“Hey Link,” J said, sounding authentically enthusiastic about hearing his voice, “Have you been taking good care of Emma, I’m counting on you.”

“You know this independent woman wouldn’t let anyone take care of her. Besides, I’m too busy planning our dream wedding.” I rolled my eyes at Lincoln’s shitty attempt to flirt.

“Oh yea? Tell me about it…” Fucking Jefferson. Him and Lincoln have great banter.

“I was thinking we could do a destination wedding, on the beach while the sun sets behind us. I gaze into your beautiful-fuck, why do you already have to be engaged.” He whined from above me, “And when will I meet her? I’m starting to think this girl isn’t even real.” Shit get in line man.

“Well you’re in luck, because she’ll be with me tonight.”

“What?” Lincoln and I shouted at the same time.

“Yea,” Jefferson chuckled out. “Killian couldn’t come down and since she’ll be with us at mom and dad’s this weekend I figured why not come see my baby sister shine. Oh, and speaking of she’s calling me right now so I have to go, but I’ll see you tonight.”

“Not if I see you first.” We said goodbye, just in time for the sound of my alarm going off, announcing that the day had ended and it was time to head to the venue. Like clock work Tamara walked in with a dress bag tossed over her shoulder.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Why can’t I just wear this?” I stood up and showed off my office clothes that could also be award winning clothes if they just let me.

“Girl…” Lincoln and Tamara said in unison.

“Fine, fine.” I replied while I held my hands up to surrender to their fashion choices.

* * *

There could be an audience of a million strong, I would be okay with that because the only person’s opinion I cared for was my number one fan; my brother. So regardless of the glare of the lights or the expanse of the stage, I always found him. While the announcer spoke about why these community awards were so important I found Jefferson. He sat in the front row, dead center, his navy blue suit was tight, showing off the muscle mass he has definitely gained. His smile was wide but soon his focus was off me when a woman who was sitting next to him leaned over to whisper something in his ear. The first thing I noticed about her was her silky dark brown hair, but it brought warmth to her features, a simple frame for her glittering smile. The hues altered as the strands curled and moved, free like autumn leaves.

Fuck, is _that_ his fiancé?

Okay, I’m impressed Jefferson.

The program tonight acknowledged our company’s many contributions to the community, specifically mine, including extensive pro bono representation of the organizing groups. The chairman of the Lilac One Committee concluded his remarks before glancing over his shoulder to look at me, “Here at Lilac One we celebrate world changing ideas. We seek to inspire, encourage, and develop creative excellence. I have the honor to give this award to an amazing young woman. To the Commitment, Dedication, and Caring of the brand of Los Angeles County community, I would like to present this years’ Lilac Creativity Award to Emma Swan.” A cacophony of applause and cheering boomed over the crowd. Striding across the stage I shook the hand of the chairman and gave him a small bow, along with my dazzling smile, at least I think it’s dazzling. I stood in front of the podium, Jefferson was right there to meet my gaze. His eyes were bright, jaw set, and head held high. He looked as fiercely proud as a big brother could be.

“The thing about winning awards,” I started after the hollering quieted down, “Is that it suggests that winning is an individual effort, which in my case couldn’t be further from the truth. Yes, I worked long hours. So much so that I’m sure my boss would like to bill someone for the electricity.” Shouts of laughter echoed from the crowd and I knew that it was Kat. “There were days when it didn’t seem possible that anything would ever work. But then something would happen to lift my spirits. Like my boss encouraging me to think outside the box. Like a valuable member of my team staying up all night to research the marketplace and determine where the product fits. Or when another of my trusty team members cut her vacation short to help me create designs and layouts for print and digital advertising strategies to manage the budget we’d been given. Our job is to help define, express, and engage personal brands but it couldn’t have been done without support. So it doesn’t seem right somehow to accept an award of this magnitude for work I was going to do anyway and had an amazing amount of help doing.” I smiled, recognizing the charming quirk of Jefferson’s mouth. “But since my name is on this thing I guess I’ll take it.”

I spoke for another fifteen minutes, taking the time to tell briefs stories about Tamara and Lincoln who had made job a lot easier. I told funny and heart warming stories, and talked about the support of my family. When I finished another grand round of applause poured over me but out of all that I could only focus on the high pitched whistling of my brother. After shaking the hands of the chairman for the final time, my gaze sought Jefferson’s. He grinned and bowed slightly, touching his forehead as a gesture of homage. Taking my seat to let the speaker conclude the night, I looked around the crowd, seeing Tamara, Lincoln, and Katherine sitting at the table stage right.

Then I looked at _her_. I watched her laugh come easy when the announcer attempted to joke. Her long and graceful hands clapping when necessary. I bit my lip softly when her pronounced jaw line moved with the words she spoke. Every so often I would scold myself for looking so intently at Jefferson’s date but what could I say, other than she was a very attractive woman. It’s not a crime to admire the features of a person’s face, right?”

When the final thank you and a safe drive home was given to the audience people began shrugging into suit jackets, dresses swirled, and lively chatter filled the banquet hall. I made my rounds to everyone and did the necessary small talk. I fucking hated small talk, so it was a nice surprise when Jefferson found me and pulled me away from the board members, ready to wrap me up in a warm swaddle. His hugs were never long enough, there was always something so cozy yet protective.

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered and I could tell that he meant it. When we let each other go a light mist covered his eyes accompanied by a stifled sniffle. “There’s someone I want you to meet…” he waved over the brunette who had been standing off to the side and when she got closer I noticed her hair was not just dark brown, but had shades of cherry red flowing timelessly through the curls that glided across her shoulders. “Emma this is Regina, my fiancé.”

“Nice to finally put a face to the name.” I greeted as I offered out my hand to shake. She welcomed it with a smile that was so genuine and had just the right amount of shyness that it caused an unexpected warmth to build with in me.

“Likewise.” She stepped closer, eye contact never wavering, eyes that looked so deep into my own. Our handshake lasted long enough to surpass a simple greeting between two strangers and when she finally retracted I noticed the small wipe of her palms over the fabric of the tight black dress hugging her body. It’s not like we’re in kindergarten and I have cooties so what the fuck? “Your speech was lovely, I admired your wit.”

I gave an appropriate nod and smile, turning back to Jefferson and off the compelling woman in front of me. Before we could get too deep in conversation Tamara pushed her way into the group with Lincoln in tow but new not to verbally interrupt. Instead they got creative and hovered at my elbow until I glanced at her. I could literally feel Lincoln bursting at the seams to converse with Jefferson, but now wasn’t the time for luxuries, now was the time for professionalism.

“We have some people who would like to speak with you.” She whispered so low I knew my brother and soon to be sister in law couldn’t hear. I couldn’t hide the annoyance from my face and Jefferson seemed to pick up on that.

“Emma, we’re going to leave you to do your thing. Wouldn’t want Tamara having an aneurysm.” She snorted and muttered something under her breath before flipping him off. Never mind about professionalism, “besides we will get all the time in the world with you over the next couple days.”

“Not likely.” Tamara scoffed out and lightly elbowed her since I couldn’t say shut up in this banquet hall surrounded by board members.

“Yes we will. I’ll see you later.”

“Not if I see you first.” He replied then as if he couldn’t help himself swept me into his arms for another hug, “I really am proud of you, I hope you know I mean that.” He quietly said. Fuck, now it’s my turn to get emotional.

“Thank you.” And I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. A little thrown off by my physical response to Regina I settled for wishing her a pleasant evening and a promise to unload a shit ton of embarrassing stories about Jefferson in our time together, though I’ll have plenty of chances for that since she will be married into the family. I watched Jefferson brace Regina’s waist with an undemanding protective grasp and gave her passionate but short kiss on the lips.

“Are you ready?” he asked her, and I gotta say, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look at someone the way he looks at her. In this moment he’s different, more soft than I ever knew he could be. The professional executive chef and joking brother, those people weren’t there. Instead he’s just man who loves this woman deeply.

“Absolutely.” She replied which gave me a weird pang in the deepest parts of stomach. Was I boring? Did my speech turn her off? Was it such a bother for her to be here? But then those wild brown eyes glanced at me and when she melted into a soft smile my muscles relaxed.

There’s just something about that gaze of hers.

I said my goodbye then watched them disappear behind the crowd of people that had gathered around us. After they disappeared I took in a slow breath and turned around to meet two people the persistent Tamara ushered up to me.

**Author's Note:**

> SQ is endgame


End file.
